Curse of the Little Feet
by lady tecuma
Summary: Movieverse. Ironhide and Chromia are in the middle of some alone time...when two little blessings from Primus decide to intrude.


AN: (waves) I'm back from the dead...with a fistful of updates. I know I promised all the way back in June I would be posting...but once again, real life intruded. And the month of July hasn't been good either.

Anyway. (sighs) This is a oneshot staring Sunshadow, who belongs to Litahatchee. I'm very grateful to her for allowing me to use him, he was just too cute to leave alone. Thank you ever so much, Lita! Also thanks to VioletLight and Hearts of Eternity for looking over this story for me.

Updates are now starting to come in- _Intimacy_ tonight, _Guns and Cyber Roses_ will be posted tommow (I've had a lot of cold feet on that one) and _System of a Down_ by Friday. I can only say I'm sorry once again for the long wait, but with all the stress I'm under in real life, I only wish I could live in the Transformers universe. (sigh)

* * *

**_  
Curse of the Little Feet_**

The sparkling awoke, squeaking and clicking. Hugging his favorite toy close to him, he slowly sat up in his little recharge berth. He could feel the strong pulses of the sparks he knew close by…his sister, and his Creators.

" Fiyah." Twittering, the sparkling reached out with one tiny hand and clutched the strings of his toy, slowly starting to crawl out of his berth. He wanted to snuggle into those sparks-to hear their soothing pulses and songs. His paintjob helping him blend in perfectly with the darkness around him, the sparkling toddled out of his room, making a beeline for the first bright spark he could sense.

"Fiyah."

* * *

The room…did not exactly look normal by youngling standards. Various weapons were scattered about, along with bookcubes on warfare. Of particular interest were the two wicked-looking daggers fastened high up on the wall, blades glinting evilly in the soft moonlight. And if one were to look more closely, the weapons had all their safeties on or had their more dangerous components removed, just in case a curious little sparkling decided to play with one…

For this was Nightfire's room, and the dark-blue femme was surely living up to her heritage as Ironhide's offspring. Currently she was sprawled out on her recharge berth, optics shuttered and all but dead to the world. And she would have continued in this manner had it not been for her CPU processing a little touch on her midsection and a familiar squeak.

"Fiyah!" Now the touch had turned into tapping. "Fiyah! Fiyah!" Seeing his sister stir, Sunshadow twittered in delight and continued his tapping. "Fiyah!"

"nnnugh…"

"Fiyah!"

One blue orb unshuttered itself, and glanced at the giggling sparkling.

"Oh no…you're joking…"

"Fiyah!" Here Sunshadow gave up on his tapping and happily clapped his hands together as his groggy sibling sat up, fully onlining. "Yay, Fiyah!"

"What the Pit are you doing out of your room? It's…" Here Nightfire glanced at the chronometer. "…Too fraggin early…"

"Fiyah! Play!"

"No, there will be no playing." Nightfire grumbled, reaching out and gently snagging her baby brother by the scruff-bar. Sunshadow squealed in delight as she cradled him close, automatically snuggling close to her spark. "What there will be is payback." For a devious idea had made itself known in her processor, and damn the consequences to the Pit. The youngling smiled down at her baby brother, mentally cackling in glee at the idea of the impending anarchy.

"Hey Sunshadow, want to visit Mom and Dad?"

* * *

It was heaven. Nothing existed save for the two of them, lost in their own world of heat and passion. Chromia ran her glossa over her mouthplates, panting in eagerness as Ironhide pressed her down into the berth. The black mech was biting the sensitive cords in her neck, and the femme was reciprocating in kind by digging her hands under that wonderful black armor, finding every single sensitive spot on Ironhide's back.

"You're a greedy mech, aren't you?" She purred.

"Stay still femme, you'll get what you want soon enough." Ironhide responded hoarsely. Chromia was driving him crazy with her hands; he was having a hard time focusing on the matter beneath him.

"Now, darling…." Chromia whispered huskily, arching up beneath him, a irresistible temptation. "How about if you just help yourself?"

"Don't mind if I do." Her mate rumbled, a growl coming from him that made the femme tremble in anticipation. Their link was flooded with feelings-desire, love, lust-oh, just a few seconds more…Oh Primus, he had his hand on her chest latch…

"AHEM."

* * *

Let it be known that there is no faster way to break two about-to-mate parents apart (any species, ANY universe mind) than the voice of an offspring. The female of the pair will normally frantically sit up, trying to recover any sense of decorum while the male will go even deeper into the primitive state, and just simply start snarling in frustration.

In the case of Ironhide, it consisted of him trying to get another feel or handle on Chromia while yelling for Nightfire to scram. In the case of Chromia, it consisted of her trying to push Ironhide down or off, demanding to know what was wrong with her firstspark.

Now, when a newspark was added into the equation…

"Mama!"

"…oh sla-"

"GET OFF ME!"

"Whoa!!"

Ironhide found himself being launched into the air, landing on the floor face first with a very undignified _crash_! Chromia was fumbling to close the panel on her interface port, not before innocent little optics could see what she was doing.

"Nightfire, what are you doing?!" She hissed.

"I am taking a stand. I have decided you and old mech there need to spend some quality time with spawn here." The dark-blue femme answered.

"Hey!" Ironhide barked, slowly standing back up.

"You don't call your baby brother spawn, or your father an old mech!" Chromia snapped, stalking over and removing the giggling sparkling from his sister's grip. "Show some respect!"

"Uh, you taught me none." Nightfire countered.

"Bratling, you do not speak to your mother in that tone of voice!" Ironhide rumbled. Nightfire grinned cockily, putting her hands on her hips as Chromia started to walk back to the berth, clicking softly to Sunshadow, who was twittering in delight.

"What are you going to do about it?" She dared.

"Take Sunshadow back to your room before I kill you. Now." Ironhide ordered. He'd deal with his rude daughter in the morning; right now he was more interested in finishing off what he and Chromia had started. He could all but feel the silver-blue femme's body under his hands; his fingers were itching to get back to work on her protoform.

"No." The statement snapped Ironhide out of his lust-induced haze, and he fixed a nasty glare upon Nightfire.

"Excuse me?"

"No. I am not sparksitting just so that you and Mom can sparkscrew each other. The last time you did that, you created him-" A finger was jabbed at Sunshadow, who was snuggling into Chromia's chassis. "And frankly, you two are _old. _What you're doing at your age is disgusting!" Ironhide stared at Nightfire.

"…Get out of here before I rip your head off. " He rumbled. Oh yes, he'd make Nightfire pay for this with her training tomorrow morning. Get the first bratling to bed, get the second one to fall asleep and put him back in his room, and then he could happily attend to the matter that was his mate's spark.

"Whatever." Nightfire countered, sticking out her glossa and leaving.

"Little punk-aft youngling…gets her first battle-armor and thinks she's a full grown 'bot…" The black mech growled. Satisified that there would be no more distractions from that quarter, he turned around…

And nearly groaned aloud. For Chromia was lying back down on their berth, and Sunshadow had chosen to drape himself all over her chest chassis…preventing any spark access.

"Mama." He twittered, eyes looking up at Chromia, one little hand holding up the strings of his toy. "Boom-boom?"

"Awww." Chromia cooed, gently cradling him close. "Did you bring your boom-booms to bed with you? You're just like your father, do you know that?"

"Chromia…" The femme looked up, almost laughing at the expression on her mate's face.

"He's here now, Ironhide. And look, he brought his toy cannons with him!" Stroking Sunshadow's tiny head, Chromia sent out all the love and devotion that her spark held to her infant mech though their bond. Sunshadow twittered again.

"Love you Mama." He burrowed into her chest chassis, little head turning to look at his father. "Love you Dada."

"Aww…" At that Ironhide resisted the urge to activate one cannon and blow the nearby wall to bits, for with Chromia now falling all but into her mother mode, there was no way in the Pit he was getting any tonight. Doubtless that had been Nightfire's plan all along.

"Bratling." He rumbled, climbing back into bed and switching the lights off. "Little punk-getting too big in her armor for her own good…"

"Night Dada!"

"Hn." Chromia bit back a smile, hearing the barely disguised snarl in Ironhide's voice.

_Maybe if you are very good tomorrow, we'll pick up where we left off again. _She transmitted to her mate, thoughts all but dripping with wicked delight.

_Tomorrow Sunshadow is about to become an only sparkling. _Was the answering growl.

_Oh stop that. _

_He will. Rude little youngling…_

* * *

_AN: _The 'boom-booms' are actually two cans/bottles that are tied onto Sunshadow's arms, so he can run around and pretend to blow up things...just like his dada. (cackle) And as for the timeline of this, the story takes place shortly before _Guns_ begins.


End file.
